1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to subsea conductors. More particularly, the invention relates to devices to restrict subsea conductors from bending while optimizing the distribution of stresses between the device and the conductor.
2. Background of the Technology
Offshore platforms are commonly used to drill and produce subsea wells. Some offshore platforms such as jackup rigs are directly anchored to the sea floor, whereas other offshore platforms (e.g., as semi-submersibles platforms, spar platforms, and tension leg platforms) float on the sea surface and are moored to the sea floor. In both cases, various conductors such as pipes, flow lines, tendons, and the like extend from the sea floor to the platform at the sea surface. The upper end of the conductors is typically fixed to the platform and the lower end (or a lower portion of the conductor) is fixed to the sea floor or other device at the sea floor.
During offshore operations, a platform continuously moves in response to winds, waves, and currents. Since the upper ends of the conductors are secured to the platform, the portion of the conductor extending from the sea floor (or device at the sea floor) to the platform moves with the platform. Consequently, the upper portion of the conductor pivots or bends relative to the lower end or portion of the conductor secured to the sea floor. Such bending of the conductor induces undesirable stresses in the conductor that may fatigue and/or weaken the conductor over time.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for devices that restrict bending of subsea conductors to manage bending stresses induced in the conductors.